Rin útja
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Amaimon x Rin. Ez egy újra feltöltött történet, még befejezetlen.


**Rin útja**

_Megjegyzés: Bevezető a történethez, ebben a fejezetben még nincs párosítás.**  
**_

* * *

Első fejezet

- Ennyi tellett tőled? Ne csak védekezz, támadj is!- rivallt Rinre Shura, szája gúnyos vigyorba görbült.

Rinnek nem kellett kétszer mondani, azonnal felkelt a földről és újra támadásba lendült. Mellkasa szaporán süllyedt fel s alá, próbált nem tudomást venni lüktető testéről. Kardját erősen markolta mindkét kezével, és egyenesen szemből csapott oda a nőnek. Shura mindegyik ütését kivédte, bár nem kis erőt vett igénybe. Rin ütései nehezek, és erőteljesek voltak, mégis a nő látszólag könnyűszerrel kivédte, majd apránként hátráltatni kezdte Rint. A fiú türelmetlenül próbált más irányból sebet ejteni, de akárhogy próbálkozott Shura mindahányszor kivédte. Új stratégiát gondolt ki.  
Remélte elterelheti Shura figyelmét, szélsebesen mozgott fel alá a teremben, emberi szemnek szinte követhetetlen módon. Shura nyugodtan állt középen, kardját leeresztette, és csak erre várt Rin. Útközben azonban kék lángjai felett elvesztette az irányítást, és kardja helyett azok érték el Shurát előbb. Hirtelen megdermedt, nem szándékosan ugyan de meglehet megégette tanárát, és a gondolata már annak hogy már megint miatta valaki megsérült az őrületbe kergette. Mikor leért ahol előbb Shura állt, kellett pár pillanat míg rájött nincs ott senki. Gyanakodni kezdett, de túl késő volt már. Mögötte meghallotta a nő hangját, de még meg se látta egy szúró fájdalmat érzett a karjában. Elejtette a Kurikarát, és vérző karjával nem törődve mérgesen nézett fel tanárára. Amaz a bűnbánat fikarcnyi jelét se mutatva lépett közelebb Rinhez, és leült mellé egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében. Rin belül forrt.

- Ha nem próbálsz meg uralkodni magadon sosem győzöl le. Ezt vésd az eszedbe kölyök!- Shura látva hogy szavai üres fülekre találtak, felállt és megragadta Rin gallérját.

- A türelmetlenséged miatt vesztetted el az irányítást a lángok fellett, és nem mozogtál elég gyorsan! Mikor jegyzed meg végre.. …. – de nem fejezte be, Rin ránézett és szeme elszántságtól és bizonyításvágytól csillogott.

- Értve! Olyan nincs hogy nem győzlek le!

- Így kell beszélni! Újra!

Rin hátrébbugrott, és nekirugaszkodásból tanára felé vette az irányt újból. Démonkardját felemelte, kardján az előbbi sebnek már hűlt helye volt. Shura gyorsan mozgott, egy pillanat alatt Rin mellett termett, és támadni készült, de a fiú gyorsabb volt így kardja helyette a levegőt szelte szét. Shura mögött pillanatok leforgása alatt felbukkant, de kivédte, viszont Shurát védekezésre kényszerítette így elég ideje lett volna hogy kövezkező lépésén gondolkodjon, azonban ehelyett vadul támadva méginkább védekezésre sarkallta Shurát akit már majd' sarokba szorított. Rin látva ezt egyre erőteljesebb ütéseket mért, de Shura váratlanul védekezés helyett kitért Rin kardcsapása elől és egyszerűen kigáncsolta a túlfűtött fiút. Kardját Rin feje mellé beleszúrta, és a levakarhatlan gúnyos vigyorával Rin képébe vihogott.

- Nem volt rossz, mára befejeztük!- Rin azonban tudta hogy nem mond igazat Shura, de már nem volt ereje vitába szállni vele, mert abból vagy egy újabb éjszakázás lesz az edzőteremben , vagy mérhetetlen számú köröket kell futnia az iskola körül. Most egyikhez sem fűlött a foga igazán.

A hálókörlete felé bandukolt, vállán féltve őrzött kardját vitte gondosan becsomagolt vörös básonyban. Kék szemeit a koromsötét égre emelte. Csupán a Hold sápadt fénye szűrödött át a felhőkön, csillag nem díszítette az eget. Rin gondolatai a messzeségbe kalandoztak. Már második hete hogy Shura elvállalta megtanítja a kardforgatásra. Nagy szó volt ez tőle, mert ez azt is jelentette elfogadja Rint, mint Satan fattyát, és egyben Shiro döntését is.  
Rin ennek belül mérhetetlenül hálás volt. Mivel sosem bánt jól a szavakkal, helyettük még inkább az edzésbe fektette erejét, hogy az eredmény magától beszéljen. De akármennyire is akarja, és próbálja, valami mindig közbejön. Hiába tanulta meg az alapokat lángjai irányításában, mégis sokszor elveszti önuralmát, teljesen spontán. Talán a türelmetlensége, talán valami más az okozója, nem tudta Rin. Gondolataiból egy ismerős hang zökkentette ki, mikor már a folyosóra ért.

- Korán végeztél bátyám. – mondta Yukio, mintegy megállapításként.

- Ja igen…

-Történt valami? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Ugyan már!

Legalább csinálok holnapra ebédet, Ukobach biztosan nem bánja.- azzal a konyha fele vette az irányt, de Yukio sokáig nézett utána.. Érezte bátyja nyugtalanságát, és valamennyire érette is. Rin sosem volt a türelmes, egyiket a másik után csináló típus, hanem mindent azonnal, és épp emiatt gyűlt meg mindig a baja a munkaadóival. Kapkodó, és féktelen volt gyerekként is. Ezzel ellentétben Yukio a tökéletes ellentéte, mindent precízen, és végtelen türelemmel oldott meg. Mikor 7 évesen elkezdte tanulmányait apja ajánlásával hogy démonirtóvá váljon egy nap, először tele volt szorongással, és néha túl hamar akarta elérni a célt, de aztán belátta ez így nem megy. Ahhoz hogy elérje célját, nem szabad egyszerre túl sokat akarni. És akkor ő csak egyet akart: elég erősnek lenni ahhoz hogy képes legyen megvédeni bátyját.  
Viszont Rin szokása volt hogy mindent magában tartott. Pedig ő itt van neki. Mégis sokszor úgy tesz, mintha észre se venné.

- Majd szólj ha kész vagytok, fent leszek a szobánkban!- kiáltott bátyja után.

- Okéés, max. 1 óra és kész a csodás vacsi!

Aznap Yukio teli hassal feküdt le aludni, Rin amúgy is istenien tud főzni, de ha a konyhafőnökkel összeáll, a világon nem készíthet náluk senki emberfia finomabbat.

Másnap Rin korán kelt, mostanában egyre nehezebben alszik el, és pár óra elteltével már ki is pattan a szeme, de furcsamód egyáltalán nem érzi hogy alváshiánya lenne. Talán túlhajtja magát, nem tudja, nem szokott sokat gondolkozni egy dolgon, és az ilyen apró részletek nem foglalkoztatták soha. Most csupán egy dolog jár a fejében, hogy erős legyen, egyre erősebb démonirtó, és jól belerúghasson Satan seggébe.  
De ma nem kellett Shurához mennie, Yukiót és a többieket egy kisebb küldetésre kíséri el az iskolán kívülre.

- Szia Rin! Yuki-chan!- integetett Shiemi a közeledőknek. Vidáman mosolygott, és látszólag nagy lelkesedéssel töltötte el hogy együtt mennek küldetésre.

-Korán érkeztél, Shiemi. Többiek? – kérdezte Rin, de Suguro hangja a háta mögött megszólalt.

- Itt vagyunk.  
Tanár úr.- bólintott Yukio felé. Amaz középre állt, kihasználva hogy mindenki összegyűlt felvázolta még egyszer a küldetést.

- A keleti városban egy középkategóriás démon nyomaira bukkantak, célpontjai kisgyerekek, úgyhogy kivizsgáljuk az ügyet. Valószínűleg csak figyelemfelkeltést akar, de meglehet csoportban vannak.

-Értettük.

- Akkor indulás! Ne maradj le bátyám.

- Kinek mondod?! Jövök már jövök!

Vonattal két és félóra alatt odaértek a város pályaudvarára. Rin mindig utált utazni tömegközlekedési eszközzel, így jobbára ha valahová el akart menni gyalog tette meg az utat. Sosem fáradt ki, de most az úton hamar eltelt az idő beszélgetéssel. Régebben ez sosem fordult volna elő. Mivel mindig egyedül lófrált suliban, senki se kezdeményezett vele beszélgetést, és utálta ahogy néznek rá, mint valami szörnyetegre.  
Viszont most igazán örült.  
A pályaudvaron már várta őket egy csapat. Egy kocsiba tessékelték őket, hasonlóba mint amilyennel Mephisto vitte el Rint először a True Cross Akadémiára, csak nem rózsaszín volt, hanem sötétszürke. A polgármester nem cécózott. Mihelyt kiszálltak egy biztonsági őrökkel védett épületbe vezették őket, ahol egy öltönyös ember beszámolt a nemrég lezajlott eseményekről a városban. Különös esetek, kisgyerekek tűntek el, aztán egyszercsak hazasétáltak sírva és halálraijedten. Csak két szót suttogtak…  
Satan fia…  
Mikor ezt Rin meghallotta szíve halálos iramban verni kezdett. A többiek gondterhelt arcot vágtak. Yukio kezeskedett róla elfogják a tettest.  
Mikor magukra maradtak, Rin azonnal szólni készült, de Yukio beléfojtotta a szót. Túl jól ismerte.

- Késedelem nélkül vadászatra indulunk. Csoportokra bomlunk, nagy az esélye hogy nem használt épületekben rejtőzködik. Suguro-Kamiki, Takara-Moriyama, Shima- Konekomaru, én pedig Okumurával megyek…

- Yukio! Rám vadászik!

- Tudjuk. Éppen ezért jössz velem.

- De egyedül is bőven elé..

- Mi van?!- Suguro egy jó nagyot rúgott Rin seggébe.  
Már megint kezded?  
Rin kapcsolt, tudja hogy nem kellene ilyennek lennie, mindig mindent maga akar megoldani, mert tudja segítségre nem számíthat. Legalábbis ez volt régen. Csak néha elfelejti milyen is volt az a rég. Mostanában egyre többször.

- Bocsi, srácok.

- Együtt megyünk Rin.  
Itt vagyunk ha kellünk.

Tudta Rin. Shiemi mosolgyós arcába nézett, a lány őszinte ragaszkodó szemeit Rinre emelte. Hirtelelen úgy tűnt mintha a lány fehér bőre csillogna. Pislogott egyet Rin, aztán már nem látta.

- Okumura! Szedd a lábad! Megkeressük azt a köcsögöt, és jól elbánunk vele.

- Oké!- futott utánuk Rin, de valami belül újra azt mondta rossz ötlet, és egyedül kellene megkeresnie a démont. Aggodalma sokáig nem csillapult.  
A város déli kikötője felé vették először az irányt. Arra sok volt a nem használt raktár, de nem találtak mást csak otthontalan kutyákat, és a sarokban megbújó koldusokat. A délután egy része kutyagolásal telt, és hiábavaló kereséssel. Útközben befaltak frissen sült pogácsákat , amiket egy utcai árustól vettek.

- Rin, nem tudod valahogy betájolni merre lehet a démon?-kérdezte Shima, de Rin csak a fejét rázta. Nem érezte a démont, legalább tudták erre biztos nincsen. Shiemi hirtelen megállt, és hátranézett , mintha látott volna valami furcsát.

- Mi a baj, Shiemi?- lépett mellé Rin.  
- Mindjárt jövök, csak megnézek valamit. Úgy érzem arra van valami.- Shiemi sietősen elindult abba az irányba, el a többiektől.

-Mi történt?- nézett kérdőn Yukio Rinre.

- Mindjárt jövünk, csak pár pillanat. Shiemi kinézett a kirakatban magának egy szép ruhát. Hátha ötletet kapok mit adjak neki szülinapjára.  
Yukio egy ideig bátjya után nézett, aztán egy sóhajtás kíséretében leült egy közeli padra, és úgy tett mintha a szökőkútban gyönyörködne.

- Tanár úr..- a többiek kérdő szemekkel néztek hol tanárukra, hol a már nyomaveszett Rinre, aki eltűnt a forgalmas utcán.  
Kamiki viszont nem tűnt meglepődöttnek, csak durcásnak. Yukio is pont ilyen arcot vágott volna, ha nem lett volna a vérében hogy ne mutassa ki érzelmeit.  
Végül Kamiki mondta ki kettejük számára a tökéletesen nyilvánvalót.

-Shieminek januárban van a szülinapja.

- Hogy?- nézett értetlenül a lányra Shima.  
Erre Kamiki csak mégjobban felemelte szemöldökét, Yukio meg elrejtőzött szemüvege mögé.

-Jaaaaa…  
-Hogy mi van? Komoly?- Suguronak leesett, majd a többieknek is, de Shima még mindig értetlenül állott.

-Miről beszéltek,mondjátok már!

- A te agyadnak túl sok lenne.- szúrt oda Kamiki.  
Végülis mindenki teljesen félreértette Rint.  
Shiemi hiába nézelődött nem talált senkit. Már épp indult volna vissza Rinnel a többiekhez, mikor egy homályos mellékutca mellett elhaladt. Shiemi megállt, és próbálta kivenni mi van a sikátorban. Rin is arrafelé bámult, de nem látott semmit. Egyszerre viszont több minden történt. Valaki az ablakból kidobott egy szemeteszsákot, és az egy kukán landolt. A zajra egy kóbormacska kiugrott a mellette lévő kukából irtózatos nyávogás kíséretében. Megijedt Shiemi ettől, és közelebb húzódott Rinhez. Szinte egy pillanatra megérezte Rin a démon jelenlétét.. De még fel sem fogta, egy hatalmas erejű érzés jött felszínre benne. Shiemi mellette volt, kezei Rin egyenruháját súrolták. Tekintete még mindig az utca homályát lesték. Rin keze megindult Shiemi nyaka felé. Simogatni akarta. Megérinteni a finom bőrt. Olyan erős érzés kerítette hatalmába, amit eddig még nem tapasztalt. Akarta. Kék szemei egyre sötétebb színt öltöttek, teste felforrósodott. Füle megnyúlt, mellkasa szaporán vert fel s alá..

-Azt hiszem csak képzelődtem. Ne haragudj rám Rin.- Shiemi ellépett a fiútól.  
Rinnek nem kevés erejébe tellett önuralmát visszahozni. Shiemi mikor észrevette nem jön Rin, visszanézett a még neki háttal álló fiúra.

-Rin?

- Ha? Csak ellenőriztem hátha.. – fordult Shiemi fele vigyorogva, a lány nem vett észre semmit.  
Rin nagyokat lélegzett, és enyhén kipirult arcát a zsúfolt embertömegre fogta.  
Visszamentek a többiekhez, akiknek a viselkedését kissé furcsállták, és nem tudták mire vélni. Nem firtatták.  
Rin odafordult bátyjához, hangja még fátyolos volt az előbb történtek miatt, de úgy tűnt Yukio nem vette észre, vagy amennyiben igen, nem fűzött hozzá megjegyzést. Ez rávall.

- Yukio, azt hiszem arrafele szét kéne néznünk.-mutatott Rin abba az iránya, ahonnét Shiemivel jöttek.

-Éreztél valamit? – Rin akkor ott több mindent érzett, füle vége a friss emléktől pipacsszínű lett, de valószínűleg nem erre célzott Yukio. El is hesegette a gondolatot Rin a fejéből.

- Talán. – biztos volt benne érezte a démon jelenlétét, de nem látta.  
Így a város pereme felé vették az irányt, a zsúfolt utcákat maguk mögött hagyták, és felváltotta őket a néptelen, komor és koszos utcasorok. Rin kezdte kétségbe vonni jó fele jöttek-e, általában megérezte a démonok jelenlétét, ha a közelben voltak, ezúttal azonban még annyit se érzett mint a sikátorban. Akaratlanul újra gondolatai Shiemire terelődtek, vére az emléktől pezsegni kezdett. Vajon van kapcsolat a démon és aközött? Nem lehet véletlen hogy szinte ugyanabban a percben tört rá mindkét érzés.

-Itt van! – Suguro kiáltása kizökkentette Rint, és rögtön csapattársára nézett, akinek arca megnyúlt, szeme kigúvadt a meglepődöttségtől. Rin furcsállta, és ő is abba az irányba fordította a fejét amerre a többiek. A látványtól Rin kővé dermedt.  
Akja kiszáradt, és üveges szemekkel nézett farkasszemet vele.  
Ő az.  
Az emlékek, amiket azt hitte jól elrejtett agya egy zugában most őrjítő erővel törtek a felszínre. Csak néhány hónappal ezelőtt történt, az arc még túl erősen égett emlékezetében , hogy elfeledje.

- Fiatalúr, eljöttem érted ismét. Nem szabadulsz meg egykönnyen Astarothtól.  
A démon - aki csöppet sem volt középkategóriás ahogy eredetileg kellett volna lennie -  
beköltözött emberi testében amit oly megszokott már úgy tűnt jól érzi magát. Bõsz vigyorát le nem lehetett vakarni a képérõl, vérvörös szemei a hullaszín arcon még feltünõbben kilátszódtak ahogy egyenesen Rinre nézett. Mindegyikõjüket váratlanul érte Astaroth felbukkanása, elõször Yukio tért észhez, és pisztolyát rászegezte.

-Mi dolgod van ebben a városban?-kérdezte, de mintha süket fülekre talált volna. A démon csak Rint figyelte, és tudomást sem vett a többi démonirtóról.  
Yukio tudta mi mehet most át bátyja lelkében, így nem habozott mikor a démon vállába lőtt. Az felvihogott, a teste rándult ugyan de hatástalannak tűnt a lövés.  
-Mi dolgod a bátyjámmal?-lőtt rá újból, ezúttal egyenesen a mellkasára. Újból megrándult a teste, csakhogy már nem vigyorgott.

-Amint látjatok csupán ártatlan szórakozást űzök. Azok a pici fiúk mind bepisiltek annyire nem tetszettem nekik. De annál inkább sikerült az üzenetet továbbítani.  
Yukio ujjai megfeszültek a pisztolyon, a többiek is vártak a másik lépésére.

-Okumura Rin! Most lejössz velem Gehenára!- kiáltotta Astaroth, és hirtelen előtűntek a földből állatokba bújt Ghoulok, amiknek természetesen Astaroth megidézte a farkasdémonjait, de akkora már Astaroth keze megnyúlt és megfogta Rin lábá sortűzbe kezdett, és megtette a hatását: elengedte Rint.

- Átkozott démonirtók!  
Yukionak sikerült ugyan megmenteni bátyját, de most ő vált célponttá. A démon megindult felé, a pillanat töredéke alatt odaért és nyakánál fogva felemelte . Kamiki ráküldte a farkasokat, de azok meg a közelébe se értek a démon ereje elrepítette őket és meg se bírtak moccani. Kamiki szörnyülködve látta, ilyen még nem fordult elő. Közben a bűzös kis démonok bekeritették őket, Shima próbálta féken tartani , egyenlőre sikerrel. Suguro es Koneko összenéztek, és mindketten elkezdtek recitálni, hogy kiűzzek a testből a démont. Amaz ezt észrevette, és eldobta felejük Yukiot. Az nyakát fogva bátyja felé nézett, aki épp a démon felé lépkedett.

- Bátyám, ne tedd! Agghh!- Yukio erősen köhögött, nyakán végig sötét foltok látszódtak. Shiemi már ott is termett mellette, zöld kis segítőtársa segítségével aloét varázsolt elő, és Yukiot kezelésbe vette. Hiába mondta jól van, Shiemi nem tágított. Az ilyen ügyekben roppant makacs tudott lenni.

- Okumura-kun! - kiáltott aggódva Koneko.

- Végre észhez tértél. - vigyorgott Astaroth.  
Rint kék lángjai beterítették, pedig még ki sem húzta a Kurikarát hüvelyéből. Fülei megnyúltak, karmai is, szemei pedig a dühtől vörös színt öltöttek.

- Hogy mersz.. újra a szemem elé kerülni? - a kard kikerült hüvelyéből, és nagy erővel nekicsapott Astarothnak.

- Még izgat ami azzal a vén bolonddal történt?  
Tudod nagyon szép látvány volt.  
Rin ott ütötte ahol érte, a földről a levegőbe emelkedtek, és ott folytatták a harcot. A lángok kezdtek kiszámíthatatlanná válni, és egyre nagyobb területen támadtak. Astarothnak a lángok nem ártottak egyenlőre, de a karddal meggyűlt a baja. Rin amúgy is hatalmas erővel támadott, és a lángok csak még erősebbé tették a csapásokat. Lassan az ég egy óriási lángfelhővé vált.  
Yukio érezte valami nagyon nincs rendben. Ha most elveszíti önmagát...  
Elővette telefonját, és tárcsázott egy számot. Csak vegye fel...  
Kicsöngött, de nem vette fel. Hol van Faust? Nélküle hogy oldják meg a helyzetet?  
Yukio próbált nyugodt maradni, de nem ért el sok sikert. Mivel ikertestvérek, mindig megérzi ha történt valami bátyjával. Ebben a percben nem érzett semmit. Ami csak egyvalamit jelenthet..  
Rin elvesztette önmagát teljesen, és most a szemük előtt a benne élő démon tombolja ki magát.

- Tanár úr, mit csináljunk? Nem vagyok képes végignézni ezt.- Suguro legszívesebben szétcsapott volna közöttük, de tudta amint a közelükbe érne élve biztos nem menekül el onnan. Kezét ökölbe szorította, és szemét a nem mindennapi látványra emelte. A lángba borult égen harcolt Satan fia az egyik démonherceggel. Eléggé úgy tűnt Rin áll győzelemre, a másik csak védekezett. Aztán valami megváltozott. Szarvai megnagyobbodtak, ahogy karjai és egész teste. Kivetkőzött megszállt emberi testéből, és igazi démoni alakjába változott át. Pikkelyes teste és vérvörös szemei voltak. A vicc talán az volt, Rin cseppet sem hátrált meg. Egyfolytában üvöltött, mint akibe kardot mártottak. Kardjával beledöfött a lény vastag farkába, és mikor az felordított bordáit szelte szét. A lény ordítása mérföldekre elhallatszódhatott, a többieknek is be kellett fogniuk a fülüket. Hátrálni kezdett, végül úgy döntött egyenlőre menekülőre fogja a dolgot, de nem Rin volt az oka. A démon felszívódott, valószínűleg visszatért Genehára. Rin célpont híján volt, így körbenézett. Megpillantotta Suguróékat a földön, és gondolkodás nélkül feléjük vette az irányt. Yukio érezte ez fog történni, pisztolyát ráirányította, de lőni nem volt képes. Suguro és Koneko nem kezdett védő-recitálásba, tudták nincs egy igevers sem ami képes lenne megfékezni Rint. Kamiki, Shima , és Shiemi is tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy Rin feléjük közeledik.

- Bátyám..- kiáltotta Yukio, fegyverét tartó keze még mind remegett.  
Azért lettem démonirtó hogy megvédjelek! Ha kell... megvédlek önmagadtól!

Yukio rálőtt Rinre. A golyó csak repült a célpont felé, pontosan a mellkasának ha a lángok előbb nem semmisítik meg. Már csak 15, 14,.. 10 méter... A lángok nem nyúltak felé, így eléri a célt biztosan...  
Már csak alig 5 méter..  
Aztán valami ottermett, és egy kopp, majd egy paff hallatszott. Rint vastag láncok tekerték körbe.

- Guten Abend! Látom elkél a segítség.- fordult Mephisto feléjük, közben gallérjánál fogta Rint, aki még mindig önkívületi állapotban volt.

- Igazgató úr, hogy talált...- Yukio már megszokhatta volna hogy Mephisto mindig otterem ha szügség van rá, de nem tudta felfogni honnan tudja mikor kell ott lennie. Meg akarta kérdezni hogy talált rájuk, de Mephisto félbeszakította.

- Mihelyst megnyugtatom a fiút, csatlakozom hozzá álkozunk az Akadémián, ott gyertek az irodámba! Oh és majd elfelejtettem a kíváncsi szemek elől.- Mephisto kabátjából elúhúzott pár ruhadarabot, és Yukionak odadobta.

- Értettem! Gyertek!- Yukio nem zavartatta magát a csodálkozó pillantásoktól, ment is ahogy mondta neki Mephisto.

- Vegyétek fel ezeket.- adta oda az Esquireknek, egyet pedig ő borított magára.  
Nem firtatta az igazgató cselekedeteit, megbízott benne, de ez nem azt jelentette érti is. Rögtön a pályaudvar felé vették az irányt, és félóra elteltével már a vonaton is ültek úton az iskola felé.  
Közben Mephisto kettesben maradt Rinnel, Astaroth démonjai már rég eltűntek, Shima jó munkát végzett védőbűbájaival, jószerével mikor Astaroth eltűnt ők is felszívódtak. Nem jött eddig egyetlen kíváncsi ember sem megnézni mi zajlott le itt, de nem sok kell és ez a hely tele lesz velük. Persze Mephisto már érezte a démonirtók közelednek, eddig csak megfelelő távolságban figyelték az eseményeket, közbeavatkozás nélkül. Mielőtt ideértek volna Mephisto levette nagy kalapját, esernyőjével hozzábökött és az többszörösére nőtt. Rint beledobta, és a démonirtók ahogy gondolta már meg is érkeztek.

- Mephisto, mégis...mi a fene történt itt?

- Látom nem kerülgeti a kását méltóságod. Mondjuk úgy, egy kisebbfajta félreértés áldozatai lettünk.A démonirtók egyenként néztek vezérü elhúzta a száját. Úgy, hát csapdát állítottak.

- Hol van Okumura Rin?-kérdezte.  
Mephisto eddig kezében fogta kalapját, feldobta majd rátette fejére, és így válaszolt.

- Hazaküldtem őket, mivel a várt feladat meghaladta képességüket. Nekem kellett közbeavatkoznom, hogy a démon eltűnjön, amint Önök jól láthatták.

- Láttuk az ég kékké változott, azt mivel magyarázza Mephisto?!

- Oh, nagyon egyszerűen. Csupán egy kicsit , hogy is mondják errefelé, elszaladt alattam a ló?  
Úgy látszott nem elégedtek meg a válasszal, de nem kérdeztek többet. Elmentek, ahogy Mephisto is, kalapja még mindig a fején.

- De sok gond van veled öcsém.- sóhajtott, majd mikor biztos távolságban maga mögött tudta a félig romokban álló helyet, kinyitotta esernyőjét, és felszállt az égbe. Ideje volt visszamenni az Akadémiára.

A csapat pár óra elteltével meg is érkezett az Akadémiára. Yukio erősködött először menjenek be a gyengélkedőre, de makacs fülekre talált.

- Jól vagyunk Sensei.

- Rin hol van?- kérdezte aggódva Shiemi.

- Mindjárt megtudjuk. Gyertek!  
Mindenki egyformán aggódott Rinért. Közéjük tartozott, ugyanazért a célért küzdenek. Barátjukként szerették, mégha ő Satan egyetlen fia is. Éppen ezért aggódtak. Most sok forog kockán. Ezzel az incidenssel ki tudja milyen holnap vár Rinre. Yukio is tisztában volt ezzel, ha kitudódik a Vatikán nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot. Az élete a tét.  
Elértek egy kőfalhoz. Látszólag semmi érdekes nem volt benne, de Yukio tudta mit kezdjen vele. Egyszer járt itt, még apjával tavaly nyáron mikor megkapta tanári oklevelét. Ujjai biztosan érintették meg a hűs köveket , és a fal helyén már egy lépcső állt ami Mephisto irodájába vezetett.

Yukio bekopogott, bentről egy hang kiszólt, és beléptek a helységbe.  
A szoba mindennapinak tűnt, nem volt sok minden benne. Egy íróasztal tele papírokkal, könyvespolcok főleg tudományos könyvekkel, egy kanapé de egy furcsán feszülő szekrény titkolnivalóra utalt. Kamiki észrevett a földön egy elejtett kulcstartót. Bikinis csajokat ábrázolt.

- Örülök hogy ideértetek. Egy teával esetleg megkínálhatlak benneteket?

- Nem, köszönjük.- Yukio gyorsan rá akart térni a lényegre, ez alól a többiek se voltak kivételek. Szemükkel Rint keresték, de nem látták nyomát sem.

- Mi történt, Faust úr?- tette fel a lényeges kérdést Yukio.

- Azonnal elmagyarázom, de úgy látom egy valaki még hiányzik.

Mephisto levette kalapját, és esernyőjével ugyanúgy megbökte ahogy előbb. Megnőtt, majd kidobta Rint belőle, aki eszméletlenül feküdt a szőnyegen.

- Rin!

- Felébresztjük az úrfit..- Mephisto megfogta a fiú mindkét fülét két kézzel.

- Ébredj fel, Okumura-kun!  
Rin kinyitotta a szemét. Felült, és csodálkozva tekintett körbe.

- Hol vagyok?

- Az irodámban. Emlékszel valamire?

Rin kicsit gondolkozott, aztán arca a felismeréstől eltorzult.

- Yukio! Srácok! Jól vagytok?- pattant fel Rin.

- Megvagyunk.

- Mi igen, de te?!- tette fel a kérdést Kamiki Rinnek, aki lehorgasztotta orrát.

- Nem tudom... egyszerre minden olyan zavaros lett..  
Mi lett azzal a féreggel? Elkaptátok?

- Kérlek lassíts Okumura-kun, elmondok mindent.  
A Vatikán figyel minket, és nem kell mondjam téged különös figyelmükkel tüntetnek ki, mivel tiéd a kék láng. Mikor legutóbb hasonló dolog történt és elvesztetted az önuralmad, sikerült meggyőznöm őket hasznukra lehetsz. A feltétele annak hogy életben maradhass megnőtt, de ha ma nem avatkoztam volna közbe már rég halott lennél.  
Nem garantálom hogy legközelebb ott leszek és meg tudlak fékezni. A barátaid élete is hajszálon fügött.  
Rin felkapta a fejét, és barátaira meredt. Tehát igaz, megtámadta őket. Szíve tele lett keserűséggel, és bűntudattal. Nem változott semmit sem azóta.

- Azonban itt vagy, és nem történt senkinek se bántódása. Most ez a fontos. Viszont ha így marad minden, megtörténik megint.

- Nem fog! Nem fog!- ordított Rin.

-Bátyám!

- Nem veszem vissza a szavam! Belerúgok Satan rohadék seggébe és..- de Mephisto félbeszakította.

- Igen, az eltökéltségedet látom. De van vajmi fogalmad arról miért nem tudod magadévá tenni a lángokat?- Rin hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani, azonban Mephisto szóhasználata furcsának tűnt számára. Mit érthet azon hogy magáévá tenni?

- Ajánlok valamit, és ez itt marad köztünk. Ha elfogadod nyerhetsz vele, és erősebbé válhatsz, viszont megváltozol. Ellenben ha nem fogadod el, talán megtalálod az utat, de nem úgy ahogy szeretnéd.  
- Ha elfogadom...?-kérdezte Rin bizonytalanul.

- Akkor kellene valaki akivel gyakorolhatsz, és megtanít 1-2 dologra, amire eddig nem figyeltél. Kirigakure-sensei bár kíváló tanár, mégse haladsz előre a tanulásban. - Rint csapásként érte ez a kimondott tény, valóban így érezte.

- Rendben, elfogadom! Ha megtanulom tőle mi hiányzik belőlem, bármi áron legyen is az!

- Gyönyörű!

- Ki fogja tanítani Okumurát, igazgató úr?- kérdezte kíváncsian Suguro. Elképzelésük sem volt kire gondolhat. Shuránál nincs jobb kardforgató, és mire lenne Rinnek szügsége mint hogy erősebb legyen? Tőle megtanulta a lángok irányítását is, legalábbis az alapokat. Yukionak se jutott eszébe senki, aki a lángokat megértené, hacsak...

- Sajnálatos módon kötelességeim miatt nem vállalhatom Okumura Rin tanítását- mondta Mephisto, mintha olvasott volna Yukio gondolataiban.

-Azonban tudok valakit, aki éppoly megfelelő a feladatra mint én, és akad szabadideje bőven.  
Hívjam most Amaimont?- azzal vette is elő kabátja zsebéből rózsaszín telefonját, és ránézett a hüledező társaságra.

-Miiiiiii?!


End file.
